Rekishstein
|dateformat = y:dd (Rekish Calendar) |population = Approx. 600,000 |ethnicity = Rekish |pop_density = Approx. 90 people/sq. mi |allies = Roz Wei |currency = Internal: Rekish Note; External: Orbis Note |gdpyear = 4 ARF|gdppercapita = N/A |time_zone = GMT +2:00|formation_event = Rekish-Xenonian War ||cctld = .rk |drivinglane = Right}} Overview The Imperial Colony of Rekishstein is a nation led by Marquess Golen II on the continent of Africa. Imperial Colony of Rekishstein's government is an Autocracy with very moderate social policies. Economically, Imperial Colony of Rekishstein favors moderate policies. The official currency of Imperial Colony of Rekishstein is the Orbis Note. At 123 days old, Imperial Colony of Rekishstein is a mature nation. Imperial Colony of Rekishstein has a population of 463,638 and a land area of 5,400.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 85.86. Government The government of Rekishstein has two main parts: The Verbekham and the Ministry. Verbekham The Verbekham consists of one elected representative of each district of Rekishstein. The Verbekham meets every day Monday-Friday from 8 am to 4 pm. They discuss issues of Rekishstein and propose and debate new laws. Ministry The Ministry members are elected every 5 years. They go to their offices each day from 8 am to 4 pm. They meet at 9 am to propose and debate new laws, but will go back to their offices by 3 pm, usually earlier if no law has been proposed or debated, or if they finish before 3. Creation of New Laws To create a new law, the Rekish government goes through to following steps: 1. Either the Verbekham or the Ministry proposes a new law. 2. The law is debated in whichever main gov't branch it is proposed in (i.e. if Verbekham Representative Spockadonia District 15 proposed a law, it would be debated in the Verbekham first). 3A. If the Verbekham proposed the law, all the Verbekham members will vote on the law. 3B. If the Ministry proposed the law, all ministers in departments affiliated with the new law will vote, as well as the Prime Minister. 4A. If the Verbekham votes yes, the law will then be passed on to the Ministry. 4B. If the vote in the Ministry is a tie, the Deputy Ministers of the affiliated departments will vote. 5. If both branches voted yes, the law is passed. 6. If one or both branches voted no, the law is not passed. Provinces Rekishstein consists of the provinces of: *Golenprolvenccia *Tiqdelprolvenccia *Lukangaprolvenccia *Pekfulprolvenccia *Eucalyptus Colony Quantum University For a period of time, Rekishstein ran the international prestigious Quantum University. Unfortunately, Golen II was unable to continue this project. Major Wars The War of Innocence: During this period of time, Rekishstein was bombarded by several raiders, costing millions of dollars to Rekishstein. Rekish CoRC War The Terrorist Group CoRC attacked Rekishstein in an attempt to execute Golen II and disestablish the monarchy. Second CoRC War CoRC attacked again with the same cause. This also led to the Great Rekish Famine. Language The official language of Rekishstein is Rekish. It was developed by citizens and because it became a popular language, Golen II decided it should be Rekishstein's official language. Location |North = |Northwest = |East = Rekish Sea |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = |image = }} National Residential Surveys Do you like the new Prime Minister Moog Suomfasse? 83% replied "Yes, I voted for him!" 12% replied "No, I voted for someone else." 5% replied "Yes, but only because there were no other good candidates." Has anyone in your household served in the military longer than the requiremet? 36% replied "No, everyone in this household went in the military only the required amount of time." 34% replied "Yes, someone in my household served for longer than 1 year in the military." 30% replied "Someone in my household is currently in the military." Do you like Canada? Less than 1% replied "Absolutely not." 39% replied "I don't care." 60% replied "Sure, why not." Economy Rekishstein's main exports are uranium and aluminum. Rekishstein spends a lot of it's money on city improvements, namely commercial buildings such as stadiums and malls, as well as upkeep for their military, namely their 108 aircraft and 10 naval battleships and submarines. Major Companies in Rekishstein Category:Nations in Africa Category:Nations Category:Purple Nations Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Rekishstein